Life Will Go On
by EruditeofD13
Summary: This describes little bits and pieces of Tessa's and Will's life after Clockwork Princess. This is just a cute, short one-shot and you should read it, because Will said so. Disclaimer: I don't own the Infernal Devices


**Hello there. So, I got a computer for Christmas and thought 'hey, why don't you try to write a one shot' and The Infernal Devices is my FAVORITE book series and I am just so excited for the next series, The Last Hours. All of that went together to write this. I spent a very long time on this and I hope you like it.**

**Please review and favorite because the writers of these stories spend a long time to write these for your enjoyment and we feed off of reviews, so do it. Express thoughts, concerns, questions, answers, random crap you feel the need to share, anything really.**

**Now Enjoy!**

**~EruditeofD13**

It was quite an interest day when Cecily came barreling through the doors of the institute with a very large grin on her face. Tessa had been in the training room with Will and the kids of the institute when they heard a loud noise coming from the entry way.

"I will go check it out, you stay here with them." Will said, gesturing to the children with knives in their hands.

Tessa didn't think there was danger at the door, but she always let Will do these little things because he had always insisted it was his job to take care of her and she had finally given up on arguing with him on situations like these, so after a few seconds after he left, she followed and was surprised to see Cecily standing at the door and Will and Gabriel were on the floor, wrestling.

Tessa sped walked over to where Cecily was standing and took her in a hug and asked what was happening.

"Well, I told Will I was pregnant and then he proceeded to charge my husband." She still had a hug smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, that is fantastic, I am so happy for you and Gabriel! But do you think that maybe we should get them before we both end up widows?" Tessa added a little bit of sarcasm to her voice. This wasn't exactly a new thing for them and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Cecily swiped her hand in air and said, "They look like they have it under control."

Tessa rolled her eyes and smiled before screaming, "William Owen Herondale you better stop right this moment or you will regret what will happen!"

That got them both too stand up fast and to separate to opposite sides of the entrance room. "What is the meaning of this, because I was a very good feeling that you are the one who started this?" Tessa said very sternly to Will.

"Cecily is pregnant" Will said as if that cleared up everything.

"And?" Tessa now had her hands on her hips.

"Tessa, what do you think people have to do to have children?" His face was dead serious.

Tessa looked back to see Cecily cracking up and Gabriel had a smug look on his face. Tessa put her palm to her forehead and said, "Will, she is a grown women and you have no power over her or her HUSBAND."

"But he needs to stay away from her. At least 10 meters would be nice."

Will as being very unreasonable. "Will, go back to the training room. Now." When he tried to protest she just pointed the direction and he just gave up and went.

Will he ever grow up or will he be married to a teenager forever?

* * *

"Wow Tessa." Will said to his beloved wife as she tried to change even though she was nine months pregnant. Magnus had recommended for her to continue to practice with her gift even through her pregnancy as to not become a stranger to it. As it turns out, the baby bump came with her, so for the past few months, every time she turned into a male, everyone would see a pregnant male. It was quite a strange site to feast your eyes upon. But today she had so coincidentally decided to change into Will himself. Not something he had thought he would see in his lifetime.

"Will, why must you always insert comments into situations that do not require commentary?" Tessa took her eyes away from the mirror for which she was examining her work, changed back to her regular self, and looked back to Will.

"Well, you see," Will smirked and turned on his good-ole Herondale charm that had really earned him James that was growing inside of Tessa at this moment and he very much appreciated it just for that. "It is very hard to a Herondale such as myself to see his beautiful wife strangely change into himself, nine months pregnant version and not add a sarcastic comment here and there to return what is rightfully mine" Will bluntly in assurance.

Tessa smiled and slightly tilted her head in curiosity. She hugged him around the waist and said, "And what would that be?"

He brushed aside a strand of her silky brown hair away from her eyes. "That would be my manliness."

Tessa let go and rolled her eyes, of course he was joking, "It is either me or your manliness Will, pick one."

Not one second went by before Will quickly picked her up bridal style and held her close to his chest, and he held her as if he never wanted to let her go. Which he didn't. He closed his eyes and whispered something so lightly so no one else would hear it because it was just for her. "I pick you Tess. I will always pick you."

Tessa reached out and cupped his cheek and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Will said as he lightly kissed her on the lips. He knew in this moment that his life was perfect and he wouldn't change anything. He had his Tess and James . . . Jem, maybe that would be the only thing.

* * *

On the day James was born, Will was an emotional wreak. Will found it that he couldn't sit still outside of the room Tessa was in with the silent brother and his sister, Cecily. He wanted to be in there with her, but when Tessa cried out for pain the first time, he may or may not have done some things he shouldn't have. For example, charging the silent brother and speaking a few choice words may not have been his best strategy for dealing with stress. So, after that incident, he was escorted, which really was a nice way of saying carried, out of the room to regain his composure. They wouldn't let him back in, something about 'they fear for their safety' which was just a load of BS.

To occupy his time he paced briskly in front of the door to Tessa. For some reason, it somehow calmed his nerves. He didn't know why he was nervous, he should be a fine father, not because of his fatherly skills but because he had Tessa with him to guide his way. She was a natural with all of the kids at the institute. They all loved her. He probably wasn't the most loving head of institute that had ever been, but he sure knew his kids were going to be fighters. Tessa handled the cuts and personal issues, and he handled all the politics and such associated. They were a fine match for the London institute. Never in his wild dreams did he ever think he would be a Shadowhunter, a husband, a dad, a friend, a loved one, or a head of institute, but now that he had it, he couldn't imagine life without it.

He heard a door squeak and was pulled out of his thoughts. He immediately tuned around to see the Silent brother leave. Will was slightly disappointed when Jem, it would never be brother Zachariah, it will always be Jem, didn't get assigned for Tessa. It would have meant the world to him. Then Cecily walked out behind him. She had a nervous smile on her face. "Will, you have a new son."

Will immediately ran through the door, pushing his baby sister out of the way in the process to see his Tessa and his son. His own son.

He saw Tessa sitting in a bed with several pillows under her back to support her. Tessa looked very pale, even for her, and her hair was everywhere in a messy bunch. White sheets were pulled up to her chest and her arms were over that. In her hands was a little bundle of blankets that held a baby, beautiful as one can be. Will came over and sat down on the edge of the bed and peared into her arms. He couldn't believe it, he was a dad. This human being was his and Tessa to cherish. He had Tessa's hair and Will's eyes. He was perfect.

After a few moments of silence to soak everything in, Will spoke, "James Herondale." He gently took the little ones hand and started to stroke it like it was a fragile piece of glass.

Tessa smiled. She loved these moments of Will's, when he takes of the sarcastic mask and shows who he really is. He isn't the bad person everyone makes him out to be, or even the bad person he makes himself out to be. He is smart, and sensitive, and loving, and so many other wonderful things. There was no doubt in Tessa mind that his child would turn out just like his father. Probably a troublemaker and a heartbreaker but he would be good person. He would one day get married and have a child of his own. It was given there would be problems and mysteries about him give the circumstances and mysteries of Tessa herself, but that didn't matter. Problems would come and go, but family was here to stay.

"You know Jem would be proud of you." Tessa spoke.

Will looked up to her with a truly happy smile on his face. Tessa loved how those have become more and more common these days. "Jem will never be forgotten, for he changed my life for the better. Without him, I would be living a worthless life full of sorrow and regret. Now, it is now something to fight for." He looked bac and forth from James and Tessa.

Tessa smiled and looked down to baby James who was just staring straight at his father. Both pairs of piecing blue eyes meeting, both full of wonder and love.

* * *

James was about five months old when that time of the year came around. Tessa looked forward to her time with Jem every year so much. It was almost painful to part from him, but she always had next year. It was always hard to have a good excuse every year to escape to the bridge since Will had a tendency to be a little . . . well, protective. She had truly wanted to tell Will about her meetings with Jem, but she had promised to keep them a secret and she wasn't going to do anything that was going to put her few moments with him in jeopardy. He had to have been breaking so many laws, both Shadowhunter and Silent Brother, just to spare Tessa's feelings of regret for everything had happened those many years ago.

"Will, I am just going to be out for a few minutes." Tessa said as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Amy is watching James so you can continue to work with David o his knife throwing." Amy was the oldest female living at the institute at the moment. At sixteen, she had taken a certain liking to James from the moment he was born and had been designated as the babysitter of him in the times it was needed. David was a new kid from Wales, which is why Tessa believed Will took such a special interest in him. They had a special connection, not just from the obvious connection, but Tessa believed Will saw himself in this kid. He had had a rough childhood and now that his family has disowned him, he was shipped here and Will has been paying very close attention to him since, training him extra hard, keeping him up late for one more round of sparing, etc.

"Where ever may you be going? Do you know of how cold it is at this time of the year?"

Tessa cupped his cheek and kissed him there lightly before turning towards the door. "I will be fine and I will be back in a few minutes. Love You."

He looked as if he wanted to say more to stop her, but he whipped away that look and said, "Okay, be careful."

And she left.

As she walked outside, the cold air hit her face immediately, causing her to take a moment to gather herself before pulling her scarf above her mouth to cover her nose and tightening her coat around herelf.

She walked as fast as she could to the all too familiar bridge. So many memories have been made here for her. She wondered if he looked forward to their meeting as much as she did.

When the bridge loomed into view for her, she could see the parchment robe that meant Jem was already here and she suddenly felt her heart speed up and she felt warmer. She had no idea why it did that every year, but for some reason, she would see Jem and things happened to her.

He was facing the other direction, not paying attention to her, staring at the water, probably loss in thought as he so often was. "Hello Jem, it's nice to see you again."

_Brother Zachariah. And it is nice to you as always. How you and Will been this year?_ She could feel his smile, even if he couldn't form one, she felt it through his words.

She smiled. "Always. Will and I have had very hectic lives since little baby James was born. He has been rather loud, but for some reason, he will always calm down when Will reads to him. He is just like a little Will Junior."

_As I would hope so, Will has become one fine young man. All he had to do was take off his mask._

"How have you been Jem?" Tessa always worried about him. She always asked how he was even it he always avoided the question.

_Life as a Silent Brother is as one would expect it to be, but we are not here to talk about me. How has the institute been? What about Cecily and Sophie and the Lightwoods and everyone else?_

Tessa accepted the fact he wasn't going to give a straight answer and filled him on everyone else. "Well, Cecily and Gabriel are going well with life. They don't live very far away in a little cottage so we get to see them often. Will is still very strange around Gabriel, but I think he secretly likes him, but you know how stubborn he can be."

_That I am all too familiar with._

Tessa sort of laughed remembering back to the time Cecily bust in the institute saying Gabriel had proposed. "It took him to time to accept the fact that she is an adult and she can make her own choices, but I think he is growing se to the fact that they are now brothers."

_And the others?_

"I don't see Sophie and Gideon but from time to time when they visit, but I do know they are doing very well. Thomas just tuned one, Barbra and Eugenia are doing fine as well. Apparently, Barbra was born to be a fighter and Gideon claims she could beat anyone at throwing knives, even Will, who has denied several times. Gabriel's and Cecily's child, Anna, is smart and looks exactly like Cecily. I really wish you were here to share everything with us. Without you, it just feels like something is missing from our lives.

_You're lives seem perfectly fine without me. Everything happens for a reason and I have to see where my life takes me, and maybe I won't get there until the next life, but I always will have hope and for the time being, I always have our time on the bridge._

Tessa and Jem talked for a while longer, neither keeping up with time, before they had to part to go back to their normal lives, both already looking forward to the next year's meeting on the bridge.

* * *

James always loved the library. He loved reading and learning and discovering new things that it was second nature. Everyone has always said it has to be genetic because of both of his parents. What drew him to reading was the possibility of escaping his world of death and anger to a world of so many possibilities. He loved being a Shadowhunter and being a part of this world, but it put stress on his shoulders. He may only be twelve, but he was smart enough to realize everything wrong with the world and that it was basically up to him among others to change it. That's what they were born to do. What he was born to do.

He was pulled from his thought when his dad walked in. "Hey dad."

Will loved the sight of seeing his son follow his footsteps in the sense that he loved to read. "Looking for something good to read?"

"Isn't that always the question? Please bless me with more of your wisdom."

Will playfully looked skeptical towards his son." I don't know if you can handle all of my wisdom."

"Trust me, I am a Herondale, I can handle anything."

This made Will's heart swell. He has taught him well. "Well, first and foremost, the classics are always the way to go. If you really want a good book, always go through mom's personal book shelf no one is supposed to know about but I do and 'borrow' from often. And I am not going to tell you that it is in the small empty room at the end of the main hallway. You are never getting that information out of me."

James just played along. "Well, that's a pity. Is there any more useful wisdom that you can bestow upon me?"

Will put his hand below his chin and made a thinking face before snapping to show he had an idea of what to say. "Sarcasm is the way to a women's heart. Demon pox is real. And lastly, a Herondale is always right. Even when they are wrong, we are always right."

"Will, you better not be corrupting our child!" He heard Tessa shout from the hallway.

* * *

Tessa knew it was the right thing to do when she was invited to go to Jocelyn's wedding, but when she saw the Herondale boy, she felt her heart fall. The striking resemblance between the Will and Jace was almost too much. She had basically cut off contact with her family in relation to Will because it was too much to bare. She had lived for over a hundred years and seeing children and grandchildren die will really change a person.

It seemed like everyone was just dying for them to meet when really, she didn't want to, but it was inevitable and was probably going to happen sooner or later with both of them being important figures in the Shadowhunter world, but that wouldn't be today. He was finally figuring out who he was, because it seems like it is a Herondale thing for it to take so long, but he didn't need any more complications in his life. Today she would save his feelings . . . and hers.

* * *

**Quote:**

**"It was books that made me feel that perhaps I wasn't completely alone." - William Herondale**


End file.
